New Years Battle
by TheDarkestCon
Summary: How far must the Autobots and Decepticons go to obtain peace? Could they put aside their firearms just for today without any energon spilt? Especially if that day is New Year's Day? [Total Crack. Nothing serious]


**|New year battles|**

**How far must the Autobots and Decepticons go to obtain peace? Could they put aside their firearms just for today without any energon spilt? Especially if that day is New Year's Day? [Total Crack. Nothing serious. Characters might seem a bit OOC at the end.]**

|•| December 31

_ARK 0900_

"So what's your New Years resolution?"

Optimus, Prowl and Jazz exchanged glances as Spike gazed at them questionably. It was about less than a day to the second year they crash-landed on this new planet. Frankly, an earth year wasn't even a quarter of their normal year on Cybertron so not much time had actually gone by. Why humans celebrate such short celebrations in such a short duration of time was long lost to them.

"Honestly, we have not thought about such things Spike." Prowl answered honestly.

"Or rather considered anything." Optimus out in gently. He didn't want to look like they did not seem interested in the topic of 'new year'.

"Speakin' 'bout cons'derations ah think da Cons're pretty quiet now eh?" Jazz mussed as he took a sip of his mid-grade.

"Ah wouldn't be surprised if they wanna attack on New Year's Day itself-"

The klaxon alarms of Telaatram 1 rang out just as he finished his sentence. The three Autobots tried not to vent in exasperation as Red Alert's frantic voice spilled over the comms shrieking about Decepticon activity, west from their location, seven hundred and twenty-three miles from their location. Estimate 9 hours of travel since Skyfire was out with Cosmos scouting the orbit.

"Speak of the devil!" Spike laughed bitterly and shook his head.

"I think you guys better do what you do best eh? Too bad.. I thought we could celebrate New Year with you all you know..."

Jazz's visor dimmed sympathetically and brushed the teen's messy fringe out of his eyes and said softly.

"Ya know what ma new year's resolution?" He motioned for his commander and friend to go first before turning back to Spike.

"What is?" He tipped his head up to see the fun-loving Autobot he got to love. The saboteur ex-vented and whispered ever so softly.

"Peace Spike. Ah just want peace. If it can only last fer a day, ah hour, ah half-hour then that's all ah'm asking fer. So be it. Just one day where ah know we wouldn't blastered once our back-strut' turned." He broke away emotions whirling behind his optic visor and slipped his blaster out of subspace.

"But ah know that would never happen ."

|•|_Somewhere in the ARK 0920_

"Have you altered the weaponry yet?"

"Yup all of them. Each and every one."

"Good."

"They'll never see it coming."

|•| _Battlefield 2040_

::Ah see 'em Prahm! Da whole arm''s here!:: Ironhide's voice roared over the comms.

And he was right. As Jazz squinted through the shimmering moonlight he could make out Starscream and his trine circulating the nuclear area. Almost all the Decepticons were here. Both Menasor's and Bruticus' gestalt members were patrolling the border, almost daring any Autobots to come near. Superion and Defensor could take care of them he hoped. There was no sign of Soundwave and Megatron though. They were most probably inside with the Construticons.

::Ok you know the drill! But no activation of firearms! We cannot afford to blow up the nuclear plant especially in its unstable state. Ironhide! Go with Alpha team! Spread out to the north wing! Beta! With me! Jazz! Lead the Zeta team to barricade the perimeter and keep the drones out. Blaster! Take control of the coms. Autobots take positions!:: Prowl irritatingly calm voice rang over the communique.

Jazz watched as his teammates crept along the last dying rays of the moonlight before clouds engulfed it totally and begun to start their ambush. Trailbreaker and Smokescreen flanked him as they stayed where they were. Optimus followed behind his SIC, probably to take Megatron one on one later. He checked his chronometer. 2000. Swell. He hated night fights. But it looked like he was going to have one as the first battle cry erupted into the clearing.

|•| _Northern side 2100_

Ratchet snarled as he started to work on Bluestreak. Fist to fist battles were seriously annoying. Yes the two waves managed to catch the Decepticons off guard. Since they were too near to the nuclear power plant and at too near quarters to each other, firearms were temporarily deactivated to prevent an explosion since Megatron had rendered the plant unstable. Thank Primus the Cons decided that they should be smart and turn their firearms offline. Wheeljack was currently jamming the cooling tubes and coolant on the human machinery so it wouldn't explode.

Megatron was a fragging idiot sometimes.

Poor Blue was slapped by Devastator as he was trying to get a shot at the gestalt with his snipper. Prowl was lost in the crowd. He should not have done that. Said patient was not dying but both his doorwings were dislocated fairing a rather painful injury for the young Datsun. Luckily no energon was spilt, Blue would be up and running in no time. Sunstreaker stood guard beside him as he worked to get Bluestreak's pain receptor's offline.

"Oh slag here comes Thundercraker! Ugh Ratch! Duck!"

The medic spat obscenities at the seeker as the golden mele warrior shove him out of the way so as to protect the medic.

"Hold him off Sunstreaker! I need another minut-GAHH!"

Skywarp teleported from nowhere and suddenly appeared infront of Ratchet. Strong servos wrapped around his sensitive neck cables, blocking out his flow of air as Skywarp pinned him down against the sand non-too gently. Cussing and swearing, the CMO tried to retaliate only to feel something cold jam against the back of his helm.

"One move medic. And your processors would be _blown_ onto the sand!"

|•| _Outside the nuclear plant 2125_

::Soundwave! What's your status!::

Megatron roared through the line to his communication chief as he tried to escape Optimus' rain of fists. Megatron blocked a strike and returned one with his own. His cannon inched to blast the Autobot leader into oblivion but he held back. As much as he wanted Prime in flames he knew he couldn't shoot if he valued his life as well.

::Powerplant: Unstable. Stabilization process: 78%::

The tyrant snarled in furry as he lashed it out on Optimus infront of him.

"Is this really necessary Megatron? Why attack the plant? You know as well as I that it is unstable!" Optimus yelled through his tirade.

"Frag you Prime! I don't care if it explodes! I just want my energy!"

It wasn't stable yet. But he could wait. His Decepticons were strong. He did not need to call of a retreat just yet.

::Lord Megatrrrrronnnn!::

Screw that, he'd rather call a retreat then listen to _Starscream's_ obnoxious shrilly calls. He slammed Prime onto the ground stunning him for a moment before he returned the com.

::What is it you imbecile!::

::We got the Autobot Medic in a point-blank range. Shoot or capture?::

A ghost of a smile spread over the evil faceplate as he flashed his sharp denta in a lowly chuckle. Eyeing his nemesis he grinned and spoke out loud before Optimus could throw a punch.

"Shoot him Starscream. Shoot that accursed Autobot Medic."

Optimus could seriously do some harm on him but it be damned. At least this day wasn't wasted after all.

|•| _Zeta team at perimeters 2140_

::Git your afts outta there! Prowl's down! Ah don't think ah can cover him an' longer! Ratch's held at gunpoint! Sunny boy needs backup! Aid can't help since he's fightin' in his gestalt. Go! Go! GO!::

Jazz jumped as Ironhide's voice screamed into his comm link. Slag. This wasn't good. He took a last shot at a few Eradicon troopers before the last one was down.

"Tracks! Smokescreen! Go cover Ironhide and Prowl. Trailbreaker, Mirage with me!" Without a backwards glance Jazz jumped onto the field. From afar he spotted Sideswipe and two minibots wrestling with the entire Constructicons team, Ironhide shielding Prowl with himself as he battled the second set of trine taking pot-shots at Ramjet, Optimus versing Megatron as usual, but where was Sta-

Primus FRAGGIT!

Sunstreaker was trying his best to hold off Blitzwing and Astrotrain. Thundercraker seemed to be brushing himself off as he stalked over to Skywarp would had Ratchet pinned. Bluestreak's limp body laid offline on the ground nearby. Starscream... He was... He was going to shoot Ratchet. Jazz felt his spark chill as he slammed his accelerator to it's fullest. Slagging drones! But he didn't need to be Prowl to know that he wouldn't be able to make it there in time to save him..

|•| _Back to the northern side 2200_

Now he felt how it was like to see your life flash infront of you. Ratchet had long stopped struggling as he lay venting heavily under Skywarp. He felt energon seeping from the claws that pierced his forearm and chassis as the seeker held him down. Starscream chuckled as he aimed his null-rays cold against the edge of his helm.

His circuits froze in terror.

Optics wide as he saw the weapon powering up.

"Goodnight Autobrat-"

|•|_When Suddenly 2203_

"Get ye claws off our CMO Screamer!" Jazz yowled and sprang onto the seeker. Just in time also. Starscream shrieked and was knocked back from the impact of the saboteur. Shocked, Thundercraker quickly shook it off and try to pry the Autobot off his wingmate but was attacked by Mirage and Trailbreaker.

No!

Megatron's plan was going to fail if these miserable Autobots keep interfering! Already, he was at the bad end of Optimus' tirade. This couldn't go to waste!

If Starscream wasn't going to do it then he would.

Lashing out, he gave the Autobot leader a rude kick, leveled his riot cannon, and fired.

Not at Prime.

Or the Autobot warriors on his SIC.

But at Ratchet.

The first shot rang out into the clearing making helms spin round as it impacted the CMO right in the cranium.

Time seemed to slow down as the medic's optics flashed a bright white, staggering on his peds. The Autobots could only watch in horror as he collapsed in a heap without a scream.

There was silence.

_Then _there was chaos.

Optimus roared and raged towards the Decepticon and the fist-to-fist battle restarted. Megatron fed off his anger as he lowered his cannon again.

He would kill two birds with one stone today.

He fired for the second time.

But it didn't come out as he imagined it would.

A familiar grey metal flew out and impacted Optimus' chassis with a dull 'clank'.

|•| Northern side 2220

Systems rebooting.

Ugh. His helm was spinning! It was like he had been backhanded rather roughly. His cranium throbbed as he reached a tired servo to rub his optics.

Ratchet got up rubbing his helm with a rather distinct dent at the edge behind his chevron. What happened? Megatron fired at him did he not? Shouldn't he had a gaping crater in his helm now? Then he saw something that caught his attention admiss the battle, something illuminating from the full moon overhelm, something very familiar...

"WHAT THE FLIPPING FRAG OF A HALF-CRACKED GLITCHED OUT SLAGGING MOTHERBOARD! IF I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU I'LL WEILD YOUR CANNON ONTO YOUR AFT-PLATES!"

It was a wrench.

|•| _Battlefield 2235_

Everything stopped short. As if somebot had pressed a 'Pause' button on the battle, every mech turned their helms to the cry of a wild Hatchet.

And wild he was!

"Woah! How is he still up and screaming?" Skywarp exclaimed as he got up. Trailbreaker looked at him mirroring his confusion. And then at his medic and then back again.

"Primus be damned is that a-Wrench? Holy frag..." The black mech shook his helm and grinned at the seeker.

"You better call O'l buckhead and tell him that he made history!"

"What?"

"He managed to offline Ratchet!"

"With a _wrench_!"

|•| _Infront of the power plant 2245_

"What's wrong with my weapon! What the frag is going on!"

Megatron fumbled with his weapon as Optimus stalked towards him.

"Your time is up Megatron!" Wheeljack had sent a wide com to all Autobots that the plant had stabilized and that firearms could be used. But as Optimus fired his ion blaster, his normal lazerfire did emerge.

Instead round, orange projectiles emerged from the mouth of his riffle. He braced himself for pain as Megatron could do nothing as it slammed against his lower torso. No splattered.

But what the frag was that?

"What's this organic goo! Why is it coming out of your weaponnnnn!"

Optimus, for the second time in that night was looking quiet confused. Megatron had shot Ratchet in the helm. But yet there his CMO was yelling like there was no tomorrow. He did shoot Megatron didn't he? But yet his chassis was covered with... Orange?

A ghost of a smile crept behind his mask. The best part of it was that he was shooting at Megatron, maybe not killing him, but injuring him non-the-less. Well injuring his ego that is. He didn't know how the hell his weapon was filled with this particular human fruit they call 'orange' but it did leave an orange mark on the silver chassis of the Decepticon leader.

Heh, this was actually fun...

And what makes it funnier was that his riffle was jammed and couldn't stop firing oranges...

|•|_Battlefield 2300_

"I think this tops the chart on pranks eh Sunny?" Sideswipe yowled from his side as he did a fake foreward row to duck the 'shots' coming from an angry mob of Constructicons. Bumblebee and Windcharger returned 'fire' splattering paint onto the constructicons infront of them. Sunstreaker growled but it did nothing to wipe away the smug of bright pink paint off his now colourful coated chassis. Whatever, he would handle it later. Now it was time to have a little game with their fiends.

A game that could only be played once in their lifetime.

Who could imagine that somebot had switched out all the ammunition from both the twin's and the Constructicon's into paintball?

"How come the Decepticons can play paintball? That's not very fair is it?" Windcharger sneered non-to-threateningly as he unleashed a fury of red, blue and neon pink onto the green gestalt members.

"Let's make this time worth! Charrrgeeee!" Bee gave a rather fake battle-cry.

"Ahhhhh fragging Autodolts!" Scrapper hissed as he wiped a smug of pink of his faceplate. Hook fired his own weapon only for Sideswipe to intercept. He clicked the trigger first and aimed it right for his optic band.

"Take that Hook! YEAH! BULLSEYE!"

Sideswipe yelped in triumphant as he shot the Construticon leader in the faceplate. As the green mech floundered on the ground trying to get paint out of his optics, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee pounced and started shooting at point-blank range. It might not be real bullets but it still packed quiet a punch. But the time the twins and the two mini-bots ran out of coloured amo, the entire six Decepticons were a optic-blinding colour-clashing group laid exhausted and defeated on the now colourful-stained sand.

"We need a round two!" Sunstreaker smirked as he threw his scattered blaster worthlessly onto the ground beside their 'fallen' enemies.

"That was the first time I actually enjoyed firing on the ground and fighting with mini-bots than doing jet-judo..."

|•|_Battlefield 2320_

"WHY IS MY NULL-RAY FIRING OUT SALTY ORGANIC CARBONIC LIQUID! WHAT THE FRAG!" Starscream shrieked for the second time as he blindly fired out another gush of sea water onto the mass of another bunch of mini-bots bellow. Gear groaned at how they needed Inferno to battle this madness with Huffer grumbling that they were lucky Red Alert was at base and Prowl was out cold not to see this terrific mess the battle had became. Brawn's weapon actually fired out nothing but a whoosh of sparkly glitter much to his chagrin. Thundercraker was trying his best not to freak out as his own arm weapon were firing small frozen transparent mini-cubes. 'Fill with H20' it said when he scanned it. Skywarp actually like shooting out mud. Especially at Starscream who let out a high-pitched scream and would drench him in seawater as retribution.

Ironhide gave up on using his blaster that threw up some goo that was very sweet and yellow but made a mess in his joints. Prowl had finally got out of stasis after FirstAid managed to repair him after his gestalt had split apart seeing the chaos bellow and fixed the huge dent at the side of his helm, calibrating the damage and was relieved to find that it was mostly cosmetic. It was where Menasor had backhanded him, well together with Bluestreaker. Which reminded Aid that he had to check on the other Datsun for his dent on his helm.

Which also reminded him that he had a very, very, seething apocalyptic fury ready-to-explode mentor throwing wrenches that emerged from Megatron's cannon right back at him.

Like nobot, and he ment nobot, threw a wrench at Ratchet, and got away with it.

Even if the thrower was Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.

It was quiet a scene really.

A really _illogical_, _irrational_, thoroughly _senseless_ battle.

Thus Prowl decided it was best to fall back and crash again.

|•| _Battlefield 2325_

::I think it's chaotic enough. I feel the battle dying down don't you?::

::It is Logical: Action should be done now.::

::I think this is the first time I'm working with an Autobot-and you guys aren't so bad after all...::

::Right back at you Rumble. Steeljaw is looking foreward to see Ravage up close and personal soon::

::Ok had let us out to fight. Meet at the rendezvous place Frenzy?::

::See you there Rewind::

::Now Soundwave?::

::Affrimative! Blaster: Frequencies 100%!::

|•| _Battlefield 2330_

A high-pitched sonic blare sliced the air sending audios ringing around the clearing. Autobots and Decepticons alike clutched their servos tightly against their sensitive audios as the audio-piercing shriek of blasting soundwaves reverberated around them.

But as fast as it came. The sound torture was over.

Jazz groaned and rolled away from Starscream. Peeling his digits away from his audio horns, the saboteur gazed up at the rest of his friends. There was no doubt about that, that there could only be one-bot two mechs behind this assault. He looked up again and spotted his commander recovering from the assault.

Optimus shook his helm, a servos rubbing his cranium as Megatron shakily got to his peds. Both leaders looked at each other, at their communication officers and came up with the same conclusion at the said time.

The TIC winced as a simultaneous "BLASTER! What in Primus' name was that!" And "SOUNDWAVE! Are you glitched? What the frag was that!" Echoed around the clearing as the two cassette masters transformed into their root mode to 'face the music'.

Amazingly, it was Soundwave who answered.

And his answer was even more astounding.

"Illogical: Fighting. Warfare. Needs to stop."

Jazz rested his audios is disbelieve as a chorus of astonishment rang out.

Did Soundwave just say that?

What in Tarnation!

Vents hitched and more gasps were heard as Blaster calmly stood up next to his nemesis and placed a servo on his broad blue shoulders.

Soundwave didn't even flinch.

"Dude. Can't y'all stop firin', offline your blazin' guns and have peace" the orange tap-deck voiced out. "Seriously! No more energon needa to be spilt tonight! There's a reason why all ye guns are no longer usable. We just wanted to see how much, how long it would take to obtain peace!"

Jazz had never seen this side of his friend before. Wow. It was.. Different. Blaster leveled the field with a sweep of his servo as Soundwave lifted his helm in defiance and activated his speakers.

::Is this really necessary?::

That was Prime!

_::Ah just want peace.::_

He felt the energon in his line freeze.

_::If it can only last fer a day, ah hour, ah half-hour then that's all ah'm asking fer.::_

That was him!

_::Just one day where ah know we wouldn't blastered once our back-strut' turned.::_

There was a second minute of silence as the recordings were absorbed into each CPU. Then Blaster spoke again.

"Just for tonight. We celebrate as brothers. As mechs in a same faction. The weapons are useless now! Warriors are weary."

Then he added in softly.

"How much more must we gain. How much must we conquer. To obtain what we wanted to obtain so many eons ago?"

::No-No more conquering. That.. that were the Quinterson's way. Now we follow the true Decepticon path.:: Soundwave's words held emotion for the first time. For a moment mechs saw the vulnerable side of the dubbed 'emotionless drone' The pained look that flashed across his visor. Remembering eons of pain and destruction.

"And what is that Soundwave?"

A voice rang out shattering the silence as all helms spun to face-Megatron. But it wasn't a snarky sneer or a spiteful comment.

It was a genuine question. One that no mech had ever heard before.

Soundwave turned to face the crowd. His visor flashed once more as his digits curled up into a fist. For the first time, Soundwave uttered one word that wasn't a recording.

It was his real, original and unused voice.

"Peace."

The special-Ops riffle in his servos slipped off his digits as Jazz allowed his prize possession to drop onto the sand soundlessly.

The ice casting around his spark shattered.

He would not fight anymore.

Unknowingly, he had set off a chain-reaction.

Ironhide followed suit. Throwing down his two dear twin cannons and nodding.

Then Skywarp dipped his helm and surrendered both his arm blasters.

Soon every mech's servos were empty. No blades. No knives. No firearms.

Just themselves.

It was left with Optimus and Megatron.

Tensions went high as both leaders exchanged glances...

Before each tossing their firearms infront of themselves.

"Just for today. Just for today Optimus. I'll call in a truce." Megatron gave a genuine semi-smirk and stretched out his servo which Optimus accepted.

"For tonight, we stand as equals on the same side."

"Thankyou for this chance... Brother."

_|•|Field 2345_

"This is illogical."

Optimus turned his helm to Prowl where the SIC was looking at the scene infront of him. (After he had gotten out of his crash he had resorted to staying where he was to examine the former battle field) Ratchet was still throwing wrenches at Megatron who was running away from the seething medic whist trying to deflect the blows. But he was laughing hysterically. It was something you wouldn't see everyday.

The Construticons was having a paintball fight with the twins and minibots. All twelve of them were drenched in paint and much to everyone's surprise Sunstreaker wasn't raging about his finish or about being on the same side as minibots.

Even he was enjoying this temporary truce.

The Combaticons were having a casual conversation with the Protectobots as First Aid exchanged medical ideas with Vortex, who was much to his brother's distain, the Combaticon's field mechanic as well. It was rare to see Hot Spot looking at Onslaught optic to Visor without trying to rip each other's throats out. The Aeirealbots were racing the two sets of trine members as Slingshot and Air Raid flanked Starscream and Silverbolt, Thundercraker and Ramjet. All eleven flyers sped across the calm, cloudless sky. The only source of light was the bright moon illuminating the field.

The rest of the Decepticons and Autobots were dancing to the music blaring out of both Blaster's and Soundwave's stereos. Jazz and surprisingly Bliztwing were mirroring each other in their groves as they rocked the 'dace floor' in synth.

Optimus smiled from under his mask. In all his eons of being a Prime. He had never imagined that peace could be obtained so easily.

Even if it was only temporary.

He glanced at his SIC and made a note to give poor Prowl a much-needed vacation to save his sanity. Putting his arm around the Datsun's shoulder, Optimus spoke out.

"Prowl _relax_. This is the first time we see our kind actually interacting. Without bribery, weaponry, threats or with any energon spilled!"

Seeing the bright cobalt optics of Prowl widering in disbelieve Prime vented and corrected.

"Fine some energon was spilt. But it was not life-threatening in anyway!"

Devastator did slap him in the faceplate thought...

Then a little thought sprouted in his processor as Prime's cheeky youngling side came online.

"Want a cube of high-grade? I don't know why it's in my sub-space. Really!"

•

"Hey! Hey! I said I was sorry! How was I suppose to know that my cannon would be filled with wrenche- owwe..."

"DON'T YOU START ON ME YOU GREY BAG OF BOLTS! When I get my servos on you... YOU WOULD'NT EVEN KNOW YOUR TAILPIPE FROM YOUR CHASSIS!" Megatron had to stop as his systems wheezed from laughing and running. What was he doing?

_'I think the human word would be Lol. I'm running away from an Autobot medic who is armed with my cannon. Filled with wrenches as amo.'_

He needs to get a real life. Trying to be cheeky he whipped around, ducking the flying metal-projectile, and retorted.

"I don't have a tailpipe..."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP MEGATRON!"

"Feisty!" He was actually impressed with this medic. He wasn't going to give up! "You're lucky we are having a truce if not I'd had actually blown your processors out of your helm..."

•

"Do you surrender Decepticons?"

"NEVERRR! CHARGE. Construticons! Merge to form Devastator!"

A huge shadow engulfed Sideswipe as his brother spat obscenities. The mini bots scattered like rats from the movie ratitoee. Literally. Bumblebee ran right. Cliffjumper jumped left. Huffer and Windcharger retreated back.

The surrounding Autobots exchanged nervous glances as the Decepticon gestalt towered over them clawed-digits flashing. But Brawn, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't flinch. Brawn exchanged glances with the twins, cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Bring it ON!"

Seven Autobots charged foreword and threw themselves onto the gestalt firing from their paint weapons.

"The optics! AIM FOR THE OPTICS!"

Devastator roared as paint splattered across his faceplate and flooded into his optic receptors. Hook decided that it was better off on their own as the lumbering titan crashed down and dispersed into their own separate parts.

However, before he could escape, the least of the Decepticons felt a heavy ped on his backstrut pinning him down. But not in a painful crushing manner.

"Give in Hook?" Sideswipe tried to act dangerous. But it was hard to be serious when he was covered in layers of paint and holding a painball gun at the 'enemy' who was also covered in paint.

"Yeah yeah your team win. But were having a rematch!" Hook grumbled as the red melee warrior helped him up.

"C'me on Long Haul get Brawn and Scrapper. We'll join in to the dacehall and get everyone's paint messy."

A chorus of "Let's do this!" were replied.

Let's get everybot to share in the fun and love right?

•

"Mechs! Round over the edge of the area! I've some high-grade to pass around!"

"Soundwave is currently making more! Cybertronions gather!"

At both their leader's words, mechs dropped all they were doing and scampered like petro-puppies to their sides.

A chronometer check.

|•| _0100 1 Jan_

Prime raised his glass.

"For Peace!"

The surroundings echoed with voices as a new feeling washed over all of them.

Because in all wars there are calms within the storm.

Enemies become ally.

New friendships are formed.

_A new year._

_A new chance for redemption._

_A new beginning._

|•|

A/N Wishing y'all a Happy 2015 New Year to yourself and your families :) Hope you enjoyed my one-short XD

Leave a review?

~Thedarkestcn


End file.
